Coming Back
by marshmellowluver
Summary: Natalie left Teiko Middle School during her last year for unknown reasons. The team was devastated, especially a certain dark haired bluenet. High school is starting and she is back. Things are not the same as they were before and she learns the hard way. Along the way, she meets a special person that will definitely stick with her for a long while.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! This is my first KnB fan fiction and I hope you guy love it!**

 **"Hi there."=** English

"Hi there."= Japanese

 **I don't own any of the KnB characters. I only own my own OC.**

* * *

 **"** **Honey, are you sure you'll be okay?"** She asked. I laughed.

 **"** **Mom, don't worry,"** I said. **"Plus I need to go. Bye."**

I closed my phone and leaned back on my seat. It has been a long time since I was there. I didn't really leave on a good note. It's the middle of April and I registered school just in time. Mom entered me into Yosen High which I don't mind, but that's where Saki-kun goes. I sighed and decided to get some sleep. I relaxed against the seat and closed my eyes.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

I woke up and looked at one of the flight attendants.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I apologized. "Thank you for waking me up."

I smiled and she smiled back.

I grabbed my backpack from the top carriers and boarded out of the plane. I placed my backpack on top of the assembly line of bags heading to the x-rays. I walked through the metal detector and grab my backpack. I walk towards the endless revolving circle motions of bags and luggage. My eyes darted through the many colors, trying to look for a maroon colored luggage. Mom always yelled at me for having such a dark colored bag because it was hard to find. I smiled as I finally found it. I grabbed it and wheeled it out of the airport.

As I was walking out, I noticed that I was being watched. I looked up to see everyone staring at me. Well, I do look like a foreigner so I'm not surprised. I looked at one of the girls. She blushed and looked away. Gosh, I'm even making girls blush.

"Natalie."

I turned around to find Seijuro. I smiled bitterly. He's changed for the worst. I'm surprised he picked me up. We had a fight before I left for America.

"How are you?" He asked giving me a polite smile. That's one of the reasons why I envy Seijuro. No matter what, he's very polite. He has a secure composure that never breaks. He doesn't let his emotions take control.

"I'm well," I respond. "How about you?"

"I am also well." He said. "Thank you for asking."

We stood there in silence not knowing what to do until his butler came out.

"I'll take this to the car, Miss Natalie." He said bowing down.

"Thank you, Richard," I said. "I remember telling you to call me Natalie."

"Oops." He replied. "It seems that it has slipped my mind."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. Same old Richard. Sarcastic as always.

I entered the car following Seijuro.

"So I heard you're going to Yosen." He said. I nodded my head.

"I am," I replied. "But I'm going to have to avoid Saki-kun."

"Why?" He asked.

"He must be mad at me," I said. "For leaving without telling him."

"To tell you the truth, I don't think they're over it yet." He said. "But I think they've forgiven you."

I sighed. I don't know if I should believe him.

"You'll be fine." He assured.

"I'll just bake him goods," I said. He laughed at my response.

"I'm sure that'll work." He said. I smiled.

"I've never been to Northern Japan," I said. "It kind of scares me."

"You'll do fine." He said. "You're good at adapting to new environments."

"Well, I am good at adapting." I laughed. "I don't know about environments."

"It's the same thing." He said. "Plus it snows there."

"EH!?" I yelled. He flinched and glared at me.

"Yes, it does." He said. "I know how much you like the snow." He smiled.

"Of course," I said. "I was born while it was snowing."

"Yes." He replied. "It was the first snowfall of the year."

"Maybe that's why I've had a passion for cold sports." I joked.

"Are you doing basketball?" He asked. My smile faltered.

"I don't know," I replied. "But I'll be doing something athletic."

"Like what?" He asked. "Figure skating?"

I shook my head.

"They don't have a club for that," I said. "So I'm planning to volleyball."

"Volleyball?" He asked.

"Maybe," I replied.

The car stopped and we arrived at the Akashi Mansion. I got out and walked towards the gigantic doors. A maid opened the doors and greeted us. I smiled and greeted her back.

Seijuro led me to the living room and sat down on one of the couches. I sat opposite of him.

"Are you sure you want to do volleyball?" He asked.

"What else is there to try out?" I asked.

"Basketball." He said. I gave him a blank face.

"I don't know," I said.

"Don't waste your talent." He said. I sighed.

"We'll see," I replied. He smiled a bit.

"Good."

After our talk, Uncle came home and greeted me. He said that he was proud of my accomplishment. I smiled telling him it was nothing. I stayed for dinner and we talked about my living accommodations. He said that my mom rented an apartment near my school.

After dinner, Uncle recommended me to be driven home. I rejected his offer, much to his disliking. I was brought to the train station. I looked down my watch to find that it was 6. Just enough time to get there before it gets too dark.

"Be safe okay." He said. I stayed silent.

"Sei."

He looked up, shocked. I haven't called him that in a long time.

"I'm scared," I said. He laughed and pulled me into a hug.

"Stop being a baby." He said. "You're better than this."

I nodded my head. I hugged him one last time and picked up my luggage.

I started walking away. I walked in the train. I turned around and gave him a wave. I started to tear up and my lips were pouting. Oh gosh, I'm such a crybaby. He gave me an encouraging smile and the train ran away. I smiled.

I guess we made up.

* * *

Akita was very bright during the night and it is only 7:45. There were street lights at every corner. People were still out shopping and eating out. The streets were filled with people. For a Sunday night, it was lively. I like it. I love it when my surroundings never sleep. It gives me good vibes. That's one of the reasons why I love NY.

I called for a taxi.

I got in the car and told the man the address. He looked shocked for a second.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"U-uh, no." He replied. "It's just that I don't drive people there often."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it's a rich neighborhood." He replied.

I rolled my eyes. Oh, mom, I'm not surprised.

"First time Japan?" He asked.

"No, I've been here before," I replied. "I've never been to this part of Japan, though."

I looked out the window to find...a neighborhood? He saw my confused face.

"This area is I guess what you can call an apartment complex. It looks like a neighborhood, but it has an owner. It just like a regular apartment, you pay the rent, except it's like you're getting a house instead of a room."

He explained.

"Wow, this is amazing," I said. Mom said my number 5B.

"Is this it?" He asked.

"I guess so," I said getting off. I paid him and bid him goodbye. I looked at the building in front of me.

It was modern. The outside was a soft gray color with mahogany wood frames. It fit me.

"I like it," I said. I took out the key mom gave me and placed it in the keyhole.

I turned the knob and walked in.

Wow. It the right space. I hate it when something is big. I hate empty space, it makes me feel lonely. The floors were a dark brown mahogany wood. I like it. The walls were a light white tan color. I like it.

I laughed to myself. I seem to like everything in this house.

I notice that the furniture were the same ones from my room in America. Everything in American was sent here in Japan. Feels just like home.

I dragged my luggage upstairs to find 4 doors. I peeked into every one of them. I found the master bedroom and walked in. It was big, but not too big. The floor was carpeted, which I like. I notice that the bed was in the middle of the room.I pouted, not liking the setup. I prefer to be in the corner, next to the window. My window is huge, almost reaching to the floor. Guess like I'll move it tomorrow. I opened the closet door and started organizing my belongings. Once I was done, I opened the closet outside of my room to find my blankets.

"Yes!" I yelled taking them out. I took out the white sheets and replaced them with my old ones. The bed sheets were black and the huge comforter was maroon. I also have a big fluffy blanket underneath it because it's getting cold these days.

I changed into some comfy pj's and walked downstairs. I open the fridge to see food. I opened all the cabinets to find pots and pans. Nice.

I decided to cook beef soup.

I was pretty good at cooking. I inherited the skill from my dad. Believe it or not, my mom is a terrible cook. I still laugh at how she still attempts to cook.

I also cooked meatballs for my lunch tomorrow. I was thinking of having pasta with meatballs.

Once the soup was done, I sat on couch turning on the TV. The news channel popped up.

It seems that summer is coming soon. Oh mother nature, I hope you don't punish us with hot days.

Then my phone started ringing. The caller ID read "Mommy". I picked up the phone and answered.

" **Hello?"** I asked.

" **Hi, sweetie!"** She replied. " **How's your place?"**

" **It's nice,"** I said. " **I like the interior and exterior design."**

" **Well, I just wanted to see how you were doing."** She said.

" **I'm doing good,"** I said. " **I haven't explored the town yet."**

" **Oh sweetie, you have plenty of time for that."** She said. " **You know what time school starts right?"**

" **Yes, mom,"** I replied. " **I even know where it's located."**

" **My little girl is growing up."** She gushed.

" **Mom stop it!"** I said laughing.

" **Alright, I have to go now."** She replied. " **Good night sweetie."**

" **Night mom,"** I replied hanging up. I decided to do some channel surfing and found the cooking channel. Wow, I'm surprised they have the American one. I put down the remote and grabbed my notepad. They were showing you how to make a corned beef and hash brown dish. I wrote down all the ingredients and steps. Wow, this was easy. I'll make it for breakfast once.

I looked up at the clock to see that it was 10. Wow, I need to go to sleep. I turned off the TV and place my dishes on the sink. I turned off all the light and walked upstairs. I walked into my room and closed the door. I got under the covers and set my alarm for tomorrow.

I wonder what awaits me tomorrow.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that!. I know Akashi was OOC, but you'll find out later why he never acts harshly towards Natalie ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter! Hope you like it!**

 **I don't own any of the KnB characters, just my own OC.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

My alarm blared throughout the room, waking me up. I turned it off and stretched my body. I looked down my phone to see that I got a text.

 **From: Mom**

 **To: Miya**

 **Your uniform is hanging on the bathroom door and the shoes are in closet near the entrance**.

I closed my phone and walked into the bathroom to find the uniform. How come I didn't see this yesterday? I shrugged my shoulders and did my business.

I took the uniform and laid it out on my bed. Then I walked downstairs towards the kitchen. I decided on eggs and bacon, pretty simple. While I was cooking breakfast, I boiled the pasta and made the sauce.

Once I was done with the sauce, I check on my eggs and bacon. They were cooked the way I like it. The eggs slightly burnt on the outside and the bacon perfectly cooked. I plated my breakfast and laid it on the granite counter.

I checked on the pasta and it was boiling. It was perfect. I took a pot and drained the water through a strainer, catching the pasta. I grabbed my lunchbox and set up the dish. I grabbed two more small boxes for snacks. One was for fruits and another for sweets.

Once I was done preparing my lunch, I took my breakfast and walked towards the balcony. I opened the door and sat on the table set. The sun was still rising and it looked so beautiful.

I'm finally able to sit down and gather my thoughts. I didn't really expect to be living on my own, let alone going to Yosen. I asked mom 'Why Yosen?', she said that she had a good feeling about the school. The school is not bad. It has a western education, meaning that there are more options than the normal Japanese school.

My thoughts floated off to Daiki. I sadly smiled, at least it's not in the same school as him. I can handle Saki-kun. He and I have a lot of things in common, for example, food. I laughed at the thought of him eating during class. I wouldn't be surprised if no one was able to stop him. Only Sei and I were able to do that.

I checked my phone to see that I was right on schedule. I took my plate and walked inside, closing the sliding door behind me. I place my plates on the sink and headed upstairs. I went to my room and grabbed my uniform. I walked into the bathroom and changed. I walked out and went to the closet mirror. Wow. This looks really good on me.

The uniform consists a thin white button up with a red bow and a black cardigan. The skirt was gray with dark gray stripes. I put on socks that go to my calves and padded down my uniform. I grabbed my bag and went downstairs. I took my lunchbox and stuff it in my bag. I slipped on my shoes and walked out the door.

* * *

As I near the school, I saw students with similar uniforms. They all look happy, chatting with their friends. Friends. Oh, my. How am I going to make friends?

I was nearing the gates and my nervousness got to me. I look at the tall building to find that it was western influence in the the infrastructure. I entered the gate and felt all eyes on me. I ignored them and walk towards the door.

"Who is she?"

"She's so beautiful!"

"I call dibs on her!"

"Is she American?"

I reached the entrance and opened the door. I walked towards the office.

"Good morning." I greeted. The lady jumped at my sudden greeting. She looked up at me.

"O-oh, hello." She said. I smiled at her.

"My name is Kobayashi Natalie," I replied.

"Oh, dear!" She said getting up and going to one of the drawers.

"Here's your schedule sweetie." She said smiling. I smiled.

"Thank you," I said bowing and leaving.

"What a beautiful child!" She said.

I laughed. I realize that class was about to start and I didn't know my way around. I saw one of the sensei walking around.

"Sensei!" I called out. He turned around, walking towards me. I bowed when he reached me.

"I'm new here and I don't know which classroom this is," I said. He smiled and took my schedule.

"Ah, how lucky you are." He said. "Looks like you're in my class."

"Really?" I said. I let out a relieved sigh.

He led me to his classroom and told me to wait outside. I looked at the room number, 5-A.

"Good morning class." He said.

"Good morning sensei." Some of them replied. I giggled.

"Today, a new student will be joining us." He announced. Whispers erupted the class.

"Please come in."

I breathed out and walked in the classroom. Gasped were released.

"My name is Kobayashi Natalie," I said bowing down. "Nice to meet you all."

I smiled and everyone gushed.

"You're so pretty!"

"What do you use on your skin? It's so fair!"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Wanna hang out sometime?"

"Be quiet!" Sensei yelled. "Kobayashi-san, please have a seat next to Murasakibara-kun. He's the one with the purple hair."

Eh? Saki-kun?

I nodded my head and walked towards him. He was sleeping. I'm not surprised.

* * *

I stretched as the bell rang for lunch. I can't believe he just slept through the lesson and none of the teachers yelled at him. I'm guessing they gave up on him.

I looked over my notes and decided to add extra ones that I remembered from sensei. I also wrote down study tips for this subject. I closed my notebook and put it in my bag.

"Na-chin"

I turned to my neighbor, knowing that nickname. He still had his head in his arms.

"Well hello there sleepyhead," I said smiling at him.

He reached out to me with his big hands and plop it on my head.

"I'm glad you're back." He said ruffling my hair. I laughed and took his hand off my head.

"It's lunch time, Saki-kun," I said getting up with my lunch. He did the same thing and walked out of the classroom with me.

"Buy me food?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm surprised you're not-" I turned to him, my face going blank.

"Nevermind," I said as he was munching away on his snacks.

Then I remembered something.

"I got you chocolate when I was in Switzerland," I said. His face lit up.

"Ehhh? Where is it?" He asked getting excited like a child. I laughed.

"It's at home," I said. "I will bring it tomorrow."

We entered the cafeteria and it wasn't as packed as I thought it was. Once I entered, the sweet aroma hit me. I walked over to the snack area, ditching Saki-kun.

"Hello," I said smiling.

"Well hello, there dear." She greeted. "What can I get you?"

"Uh, can I have a crepe and one of every of the small snacks, please?" I asked. She laughed at my big stomach.

"Sure thing." She said and gave a bag of snacks.

"What would you like on your crepes?" She asked.

"Vanilla ice cream with bananas and melted chocolate."

I requested.

"Chocolate syrup or real chocolate?" She asked.

"Real chocolate please," I said smiling.

I waited as she made my crepe. I turned around and look for any empty table. I found one and decided to sit on it.

"Oi! Murasakibara!" I heard. I turned around to find Saki-kun coming towards me.

"Here you go dear." The lady said. I turned around and gasped. The presentation was sooooo good.

"Na-chin got crepes?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"Thank you!" I said giving her the money.

"Na-chin, want to sit on my table?" He asked.

"Since you asked, sure," I said. He led me towards a table with tall people. Wow, I've never seen tall people other than them.

Once we were nearing, they all turned around with wide eyes.

"Murasakibara!" A boy with ash blond hair said. "I was just kidding! Leave her alone!"

"Eh? But you asked me to bring Na-chin." He complained.

"You're already giving her that nickname of yours." He sweatdropped.

"It's okay," I said. "Saki-kun and I are long time friends."

He blushed and looked down.

"O-okay." He replied.

"Here." A voice said. "Sit next to me."

I looked at the person to the left of the ash blond guy.

He was really good looking. He has gray eyes and black hair. One part grew long enough to cover one of his eyes. His eyes are so captivating. He also has a beauty mark. Lucky guy.

"Thank you," I said sitting down next to him.

"How do you know Murasakibara?" A tall guy with small eyes said. He's Chinese. I smiled.

"I went to-" I said , but was interrupted.

"Na-chin and I played basketball together," Saki-kun replied, eating my snacks.

"Hey, those are mine!" I said snatching the rest away from him.

"Eh?!" The ash blond guy yelled causing all heads to turn our way. He glared at them and they all went back to what they were doing.

"So the rumors are true, huh?" A big brown haired guy said.

"Rumors?" I asked.

"There was a player in Teiko that excelled in everything position and was talented enough to be a one-man team." He replied. I tensed.

"Mmmm." The guy next to me said.

"Yup." Saki-kun said. "Na-chin could beat all of us."

"Wow!" The big guy said. "That's amazing for a girl."

"Are you doing basketball?" The chinese boy said.

"Yea join the team!" The ash blond guy said.

"Having two members of the Generation of Miracles is a great advantage." The guy next to me said.

"I'm not doing basketball."

The whole table turned silent.

"EHHHHH?!" The ash blond said. "Why?"

"Na-chin, does Aka-chin know?" He asked.

"He knows," I replied.

"Hmmmm." He replied and pouted at me. I laughed.

"It's not like I'm going to stop playing," I replied. "I can't do that."

"So you're just not going to play this year?" The Chinese boy asked. I nodded my head.

"Let's just eat," I said opening my lunchbox. Everyone marveled at my lunchbox.

"What?" I asked.

"That looks good." The ash blond said. "Can I have a little bit of it?"

"Hmmmmm," I said. "I don't know. I don't even know your names."

He felt stupid for not introducing himself.

"Fukui Kensuke. Third Year." He said.

"Okamura Kenichi. Third Year." The big guy said.

"Lui Wei. Second Year." The Chinese boy said.

"Himuro Tatsuya. Second Year…" The gorgeous eyed guy said.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm sorry for not introducing myself." I said getting up and bowing down. "My name is Kobayashi Natalie. Nice to meet you all."

"How respectful," Fu-senpai said. I smiled.

 **"Hey,"** Himuro-san said. **"Eat up."**

 **"You can speak English?" I asked. He laughed.**

 **"Of course I lived in America for most of my life."** He replied.

"Oi! Himuro, stop flirting with the girl!" Oka-senpai said. "Leave some for us."

"Don't worry Oka-senpai," I replied. "It's going to take more than looks to attract me."

"Haha! She got you Himuro!" Fu-senpai laughed.

* * *

The last bell rang and I decided to check the school out more. A girl came up to me.

"Kobayashi-chan?" She asked.

"Natalie is fine for me," I replied smiling. She slightly blushed.

"Join the archery club." She said.

* * *

 **And that's it guys! I hope that you enjoyed it!**


End file.
